Rainstorms:Prolouge
by Stormfur
Summary: This is the story of Stormclaw and Ravenwind,two shecats,and their lives in Stormclan as they go from kit,to apprentice,to warriors and so on.Please R&R!


Rainstorms

Prolouge

It was a cold,rainy day in the Stormclan camp.Many of the cats where just finishing there hunting trips and bringing their apprentices in after a day of training.The camp seemed peaceful,but in the nursery,comotion stirred.

Grayheart,a beautiful grey queen,was kitting.So far,one kit had been birthed without trouble.The first kit was a samll gray tom with black flecks.Flickerfoot,the medicine cat of Stormclan,was with her,helping her and keeping her calm.Then came another one,a small gray she-kit with one white paw.Everything was fine,and after a few moments the final kit was birthed.She was a small gray she-kit with black around her eyes and black ears.Flickerfoot gasped as she saw how much the kit looked like her father.

Her father,Blackfang,was a rouge who had became Grayheart's mate.No cat liked the thought of Grayheart being with Blackfang,but they soon found out that Grayheart didn't care what they thought.Ufotrunatly for her,Windstar,the leader of Stormclan,didn't like her being with him at all,or even seing him.So he sent a patrol out,and they found and killed the rouge,then they threw his body into the gourge.

Grayheart sighed with relief as she had finished kitting,but upon seeing the little kit that looked oh so much like Blackfang,her exppresion changed into pure worry and sorrow."Flickerfoot...the Clan is going to shun her..."Grayheart said worridly."No they won't..."Flickerfoot replied,her voice uncertain."Well,aren't you going to name them?"she asked,changing the subject."Yes."Grayheart said,then she nodded and looked at the kits."I'll name this one Cloudkit,for his cloudy fur."she said,looking at the kit that was grey with black flecks.Then she looked to the next kit,the small gray she-kit with one white paw."I'll name her Hopekit,for her one white paw among the rest of her gray pelt signal's hope."she said,then she looked to the final kit,the gray one with black round her eyes."I shall name her Stormkit,in honor of her father's recklessness,and in honor of her fur."she mewed atleast."Flickerfoot nodded and smiled."Very nice names,Grayheart.I'm glad your safe and unharmed.Now,get some rest.You'll need it."she mewed,then she turned and left the den."I'll bring some oppy seeds to help you sleep."she said over her shoulder,then she hurried across the clearing into her den and grabbed a small bundle of leaves and layed the poppy seeds in them,then she ran out of her den and back into the nursery,laying he seeds on the ground."Here you are."she said smiling."Eat them,then try and sleep."she mewed,then she turned and headed back to her den."Oh Starclan,why did you mark my kit so?"she asked silently,then she ate the poppy seeds,grateful for their help in sleep.She closed her eyes and lpushes all three kits closer to her,then she soon fell asleep.

The night was tragic.Grayheart had desided that she wasn't going to keep her kits,but give them to her mother,in Mistclan.While on her way through the forest,the kits dangled in her jaws and mewled pitifully.It had started storming now,and the rain was comming down heavily.Grayheart was at the thunderpath when she stopped,looking across the hard stone to the meadow on the other side,then to the forest beyond the meadow that held the Mistclan camp.She slowly steeped out onto the thunderath,warily looking right.Then she heard a loud roaring and looked to her left,only to see a monster roaring at her.She dropped a kit,then tried to pick it up,but it was oo late.The monster roared by,smacking her and the kits.Grayheart and her kits where dead.

Riverclaw,a warrior from Stormclan,had followed Grayheart though,and he rushed out onto the thunderpath and dragged Grayhearts body to he side quickly,then he ran and got the two kits.But that was just it,there were only two.He sighed as he had the three cats into the forest,grieving silently that the kits and their mother had died,all in the same night.But then a sound caught his ear,the sound that filled him with joy.

The sound of one kit mewing in the bushes.

He went into the bushes and found the kit,Stormkit,laying on the ground,wet and shivering.He smiled and picked her up by the scruff of her neck,then he ook her back to the Stormclan camp.No other cat was awake,so he went over to Flickerfoot's den.He rushed into the den with Stormkit hanging from his jaws.He placed her on the ground and called Flickerfoot's name,and she came out.She gasped and looked at Riverclaw."What happened?"she asked urgently,before starting to lick the kit dry."I was just going to take a walk around camp to stretch my legs when I saw Grayheart leaving camp,so I followed her because she had the kits.I wondered where she was taking them.I stopped when I smelt a strange scent,and I started to follow it,but then I heard a monster,and a thump.I knew it was Grayheart,so I rushed after her,but when I found her and the kits,they were already dead,But when I was bringing her and her kit's bodie's back to camp,I foundthis littl bundle of fur."he said.Flickerfoot lowered her head in sadness."Her name is Stormkit."Flickerfoot mewed at last.Riverclaw nodded."I'll go get therest of the kits and Grayheart."he said,then he padded out of Flickerfoot's den and out the camp entrance.


End file.
